Walking Into Darkness
by Mastergod
Summary: A LO LARGO DE SU EXISTENCIA LA HUMANIDAD FUE ATACADA POR DIVERSOS ENEMIGOS; AHORA TODAS ESAS TRAGEDIAS QUEDARON EN LA HISTORIA. ALGUNAS VERDADES TERRIBLES SALEN A LA LUZ, PERO SURGEN OTROS MISTERIOS, LOS ALIADOS Y LOS ENEMIGOS CAMBIAN DE UN INSTANTE A OTRO, LA GUERRA ESTALLA. EL TIEMPO SE AGOTA , COMO LA ESPERANZA , Y SI NO CAMBIAN ESO, PRONTO NO QUEDARA NADIE PARA RECORDAR.
1. CORAZÓN CONFUNDIDO

Primero antes que nada esta historia es para la comunidad de, residente evil: behind de horror. Antes de empezar deben saber cómo es que suelo escribir las historias, yo suelo usar efectos para que los busquen en you tube y a veces canciones así la historia no se hace tan pesada e incluso es un poco más dinámica. Bueno aclarado estos puntos dará comienzo a la historia, espero y les guste.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de capcom, solamente la historia es mía.

Capítulo 1: corazón confundido.

Han pasado 7 meses desde lo ocurrido en china, durante esos meses la corporación umbrella había tenido problemas financieros provocando que esta se desintegrara para siempre. Pero por cuánto tiempo ? , en el gobierno las cosas estaban tranquilas. Nuestro agente león Scott Kennedy ya no se dedicaba única y exclusivamente a misiones de alto riesgo, ahora era un servidor público que atendía las necesidades de la gente. En estos últimos meses león se había convertido en un héroe, un ídolo para los niños y además es querido por todos.

En nueva york una persona camina sola, la nieve cae despacio poniendo de blanco todo, una persona iba vestida con zapatos negros, un pantalón gris, una camisa negrea y una chaqueta del mismo color, al pasar a lado de una tienda donde venden televisiones el joven se detiene a escuchar la noticia.

El agente león s Kennedy detuvo a 8 criminales, identificándolos como una de las bandas más buscadas del país, otro buen trabajo del agente León, en otras noticias….- el chico sonrió levemente y continuo con su camino. finalmente llego a su apartamento, saco las llaves y entro dejando las llaves en un cenícero encendió la luz y escucho una voz que él sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

León, cuanto tiempo – la misteriosa voz hablaba en un tono sensual, León volteo al sofá y ahí estaba Ada, una vez más esa mujer que hacía que León perdiera la cordura estaba en frente de él.

Ada ? – otra vez esa misma pregunta, ya empezaba a hacerse costumbre preguntar si era ella cuando él sabía desde adentro que sí.

Como has estado León ? , veo que los años te sientan muy bien – decía Ada mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras veía al agente de arriba abajo.

Que es lo que quieres? – León hablo con voz firme viendo a Ada a los ojos a lo que Ada sonrió y respondió – también me da gusto verte de nuevo guapo.

Que estás haciendo aquí ?

Vine buscando algo.

Y que estás buscando?

Vine buscándote a ti? – Ada le susurro al odio a León lo cual hizo que quedara confundido

A mi ? y que quieres conmigo , vienes por otro polvo ? o para manipularme a tu gusto ?

No es nada de eso León , yo he estado pensado en lo que me decías , de poder estar juntos , olvidarnos de todo esto , me he dado cuenta de mis sentimientos y ya no puedo reprimirlos más , yo… te amo León .

Cuando León escuchó esto se quedó en su lugar sorprendido mientras veía a Ada a los ojos, la conocía tanto que esta vez sabía que le decía la verdad. León no sabía que contestar hasta que salió de su transe y hablo.

Que acabas de decir Ada ? , creo que escuche mal. Podrías repetirlo ?– Ada se sonrojo y sonrió acercándose a León

Has oído bien León, la verdad es que me gustas mucho…te estoy diciendo que ya no me importa nada ni nadie que no seas tú, no sé en qué estaba pensando al alejarme de ti, así que escúchame por favor…..- León no salía de sus asombro, pero de un instante a otro la cambio por un rostro de seriedad – pero porque me lo dices ahora? , dime porque me estás diciendo eso ? –

Simplemente me di cuenta que no tiene sentido ser un fugitivo y criminal cuando hay personas que te quieren , aparte no puedo hacer esto para siempre , debo afrontar la realidad de mis acciones , porque no solo olvidamos todo y comenzamos una vida lejos de aquí , solo tú y yo , donde podamos amarnos sin que nadie nos moleste - Ada se acercó a León dándole un abrazo que este no correspondió – yo me he alejado de ti pero tu León , tú te acercabas más a mí a pesar de que siempre te engañaba y además siempre estabas dispuesto a todo por mí , siempre has estado para mí , me he dado cuenta de todo , cada vez que me alejaba de ti se me rompía el corazón , pero a tu lado , me haces sentir protegida .

Ada ya basta.- León se separó del abrazo

Que sucede? , he decidido quedarme esta vez, no huiré más.

No te creo Ada, me has engañado tantas veces que ya o sé si creerte.

Crees que estoy mintiendo?

Si

Si me odias solo dímelo, no pongas excusas.

Has venido solo para decirme eso?

Solo eso? , por supuesto que solo he venido hasta acá para decirte eso , para decirte que te quiero , solo piensan en el trabajo y te expones al peligro como si tu vida no valiera nada , porque no te preocupas más por ti , quiero que estemos juntos para eso he venido .

Eso solo es una excusa , te conozco bien y sé que tienes otras intenciones Ada

Solo te hare una pregunta más. tu me amas?

Yo….no

No te creo , dicho esto Ada beso a León y este correspondió el beso , pero no como un beso cualquiera , uno lleno d eamor y desesperación por no tener a su amada cerca .


	2. DE ENEMIGOS A AMIGOS

Los personajes no me pertenecen,( que mala suerte) son propiedad de capcom, solamente la historia es mía.

Capítulo 2: De enemigos a Amigos.

Capitulo 2: De enemigos a amigos

Leon se empezó a despegar de Ada con delicadeza, susurrando su nombre para evitar seguir el beso, pero en cambio Ada le daba pequeños besos de pico y lo abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pasaron unos segundos en el que ninguno articulaba ninguna palabra, hasta que leon rompió ese silencio susurrando su nombre y al mismo tiempo la despegaba de el para poder mirarla a los ojos.

- Ada….lo que paso en china- pero fue silenciado por el dedo de la pelinegro.

- Shh, olvida eso, eso no importa ahora, lo que me importa eres tú y – ahora Ada fue interrumpida por leon.

- No me refiero a eso – hizo una pausa y luego prosiguió, Ada solo se limito a verlo a los ojos y esperar.

- Después de lo que paso en china me di cuenta de algo….que hagamos lo que hagamos nunca podremos ser felices, tú tienes tus cosas que hacer y yo las mías – a la pelinegro se le empezaron a salir unas lagrimas , realmente le dolía que leon , la única persona que ella amaba y le había enseñado a no ser tan fría con las personas le estuviera rompiendo el corazón , Ada dio unos pasos atrás y continuo escuchando.

- Lo que quiero que entiendas es que , a pesar de lo que sintamos por el otro , nunca podremos ser felices , siempre va a ver algo que nos lo impida – leon poso su mano en la barbilla de ella obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos – desde que te conocí aquella noche en racoon city mi vida cambio , mi universo cambio y nunca volverá a ser lo mismo . Ada se estaba quitando las lagrimas.

- Tienes razón, bueno ya es tarde y debo irme – se fue a la puerta y antes de salir escucho a leon llamándole.

- Me dio mucho gusto verte de nuevo, gracias por haber venido. – Ada solo le devolvió una sonrisa lo más real que podía y sin más que decir salió del apartamento del rubio. Leon se encamino a su ventana y observo la calle , se oían las sirenas y el ruido de los coches desde afuera , enseguida vio a Ada subir a su coche y se fue , leon sonrió y se fue a la cocina , se preparo un café y se encamino a su habitación , dejo la taza en el mueble de noche junto su teléfono y decidió darse un baño , abrió la llave del agua dejándola correr e inmediatamente el vapor lleno la habitación , leon paso su mano en el espejo empañado y dejo ver su rostro , que pasaba con él ? , hace unos momentos tenía enfrente de el a la chica de sus sueños diciéndole que lo amaba y el sencillamente le dijo que no , pero se mantenía firme en su decisión , se empezó a afeitar mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de hacer , cuando termino , se metió a dar el baño , salió unos minutos después y enseguida su teléfono empezó a sonar .

- Kennedy – su voz era seria , como si fuera otra persona

- Leon , como estas ? – quien hablaba del otro lado era hunnigan , esa mujer que lo había ayudado en varios ocasiones y de no ser por ella , no hubiera salido vivo de la mitad de ellas.

- Como estas preciosa? , a que debo tu llamada ? decidiste tener al fin esa cita ? – leon empezó a reír suave pero hunnigan lo interrumpió.

- Déjate de juegos leon , tenemos trabajo que hacer , mañana quiero que te presentes en las instalaciones de del gobierno .

- Entendido .

- Y una cosa más…no llegues tarde- dicho esto hunnigan corto la llamada y león se fue a recostar en su cama a pensar , poco a poco el sueño lo venció y se quedo profunamente dormido . A la mañana siguiente el sol estaba en lo más alto , algunos rayos de sol pasaban por la ventana y le daban en la cara al agente , unos minutos más tarde el celular de este empezó a sonar sin parar , leon gruñía por el ruido del teléfono pero este no se callaba , cuando leon contesto una voz conocida por el gritaba su nombre.

- Leon ¡

- Que pasa ? – hablaba todo adormilado aun.

- Que estás haciendo tienes junta a la 1:20 y son las 12:58 donde estas ? – la que hablaba era hunnigan , leon al notar la hora se paro lo más rápido que podía , se cambio la ropa y salió a las instalaciones en su lamborghini aventador color negro.

- Leon llego a las 1:33 a las instalaciones , en el pasillo se en encontró con varios soldados de la corporación umbrella pero no le tomo importancia , siguió su camino y se encontró con helena que lo recibo con un tierno beso en los labios , desde hace unas semanas leon y helena habían establecido una relación formal .

- Amor que pasa por que hay tantos soldados de umbrella ?

- Es complicado, pero será mejor que te lo expliquen. Leon se despido de Helena y entro a la sala de juntas donde ya le estaban esperando .

- Qué bueno que nos honra con su presencia agente Kennedy . – hablaba el presidente pero lo que más le extraño es que también había personas de umbrella , pero que estarían haciendo .

- En que le puedo servir señor presidente .

- Bueno leon como sabras , hay rumores de que umbrella se había dividido en 2 , bueno pues es cierto , se hacen llamar Beringer y es la mitad de umbrella y la otra mitad sigue siendo umbrella corp , nosotros nos aliamos con umbrella corp para evitar que Beringer use su tecnología y armamento para producir mas bows .

- Y en donde entro yo señor ?

- Bueno además de tu compañera de la BSSA tendras uno más de umbrella . y entre todos los candidatos , escogimos a una que se que harán buen equipo tu y ella.

- Ella señor ?

- Si ella , algún problema ?

- No señor .

- Bueno su nueva compañera será….Ada wong

Leon volteo a la entrada y hai estaba ella , ahora Ada iba a ser su compañera junto con Helena , esto debe ser broma – pensaba leon en sus adentros , como su novia iba a convivir con Ada , las cosas se iban a poner interesantes .

Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 2 , espero y sea de su agrado , publicare cada viernes si es posible , quiero dar las gracias a toda la gente que esta la pendiente de mi historia , espero que dejen sus comentarios si lews gusto y si no por que , acepto opiniones por que esta historia tiene el fin de que se entretengan . sin mas por el momento quedo antes ustedes


	3. EL DÍA QUE TODO CAMBIO

Los personajes no me pertenecen,( que mala suerte) son propiedad de capcom, solamente la historia es mía.

Capítulo 3:El día que todo cambio.

Leon escuchaba atentamente las instrucciones que le estaba dando el presidente, pero leon estaba completamente confundido, como era posible que el gobierno de estados unidos y la B.S.A.A trabajarían en conjunto con la corporación umbrella, aquella que tanto daño había hecho a la gente, pero eran órdenes y no podía hacer nada así que cuando el presidente termino de hablar leon asintió y salió junto con Ada.

Afuera se encontró con Helena y esta lo recibió dándole un tierno beso en los labios, para cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ada esta se detuvo y volteo a mirarla con enojo, otra vez esa mujer, aquella que había hecho sufrir a leon por muchos años y le destrozó en corazón que a pesar de todo todavía tenía las cicatrices. Helena abrazo a leon regalándole una sonrisa falsa a Ada que esta le devolvió de igual manera pero por dentro estaba destrozada al ver que su leon estaba con otra mujer , pero es algo que ella misma provoco y ahora va a tener que pagar por sus errores. Había un silencio un poco incómodo hasta que helena rompió ese silencio.

- Que te dijeron amor ? , por que umbrella está aquí ?

- Bueno , lo que pasa es que vamos a trabajar con ellos .

- Que ?¡ , pero por que ?

- Bueno, es una larga historia, pero tenemos ordenes de estar con ellos y las ordenes de hoy es salir a patrullar con ellos.- Ada empezó a caminar hasta la salida.

- Ha , que bueno no ? , ahora podrás estar con esa mujer no ?

- Helena por favor , las cosas no son así .

- Entonces como son leon ?¡ seguro que estas feliz porque esa mujer volvió y ahora que apareció te vas a olvidar de mi ¡ - a helena se le empezaron a caer unas lágrimas que empezaron a correr por sus mejillas , helena intento hablar pero fue silenciada por un beso de leon que la tomo completamente por sorpresa pero al sentir los labios de leon se dejó llevar por el beso y paso sus brazos por detrás de el cuello del agente , pasados unos segundos ambos se separaron por la falta de aire.

- No estés celosa, eres lo único que me importa y no te voy a dejar.

- Es que tengo tanto miedo que te olvides de mí y simplemente me hagas a un lado

- Eso no va a pasar, estaré siempre a tu lado.

- Me lo prometes ?

- Te lo prometo – dicho esto leon la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente para que esta se calmara, después de unos momentos Helena ya se había tranquilizado por completo y en seguida ella y leon se dirigieron afuera donde Ada y otros 4 agentes más los estaban esperando, de esos 4 agentes 2 eran de la B.S.A.A. y 2 de umbrella. Todos se subieron a una camioneta negra y salieron de las instalaciones de a B.S.A.A. Ada se subió de copiloto y leon como era de esperarse se subió en el asiento del piloto y se marcharon a gran velocidad de ahí ,durante todo el trayecto nadie dijo una sola palabra , Helena estaba furiosa de que Ada volviera e intentara quitarle a su hombre pero por otro lado estaba tranquila pues leon le había dicho que la quería y que no la dejaría , el silencio en la camioneta era incomodo hasta que leon decidió romperlo.

- Dime Ada que tanto sabes de Beringer ? – decía leon sin apartar la mirada del camino.

- Ada cerró los ojos y sonrió, al parecer esta vez tendría que decirle todo lo que sabía y no como en las anteriores ocasiones que siempre le mentía o simplemente no le decía la verdad, al ver que no podría librarse de esta decidió contarle todo lo que sabía. – como siempre haciendo preguntas, bueno te lo diré – Helena se limitó a poner atención y puso una mirada como de curiosidad.

- Bueno leon , como bien sabes hace algunos meses la corporación umbrella tuvo muchos problemas financieros y eso provoco que mucha gente perdiera su trabajo , ya no había suficiente dinero para los proyectos nuevos y los que ya estaban en proceso eran cancelados , en pocas palabras umbrella estaba acabada , o eso creímos , un día llego un inversionista del extranjero y con todas sus riquezas se apodero de la empresa y comenzó a tomar el control de todo , wesker intento detenerlo pero en el intento fue eliminado por él , al poco tiempo le quiso poner otro nombre y mis jefes se negaron a cambiarlo , se comenzaron a formar dos bloques y fue entonces que umbrella se separó de Beringer , pero te aseguro que Beringer no tiene las intenciones de hacer nuevos amigos al contrario están dispuestos y tienen el armamento suficiente para aniquilar a todo aquel que le impida cumplir sus objetivos . Antes de que nos fuéramos entre a la sala de mando y pude ver varios planos , en esos planos había los diseños de tanques , aviones de guerra , barcos de guerra, y los que más me sorprendieron fueron dos proyectos en particular , uno de ellos era como una nave nodriza con un terrible poder devastador, que poseía ojivas nucleares , proyectiles aire-aire , aire- tierra , son de corto y largo alcance , pero también tiene como una pista para trasladar al menos 21 aviones de combate , 8 bombarderos , 5 uav . Pero hay otro muy peligroso y es sobre el soldado perfecto, con una inyección el soldado va a medir más de 2 metros de alto, no va a sentir dolor y tendría una instinto para todo a la perfección y no hablan, se comunican por medio de la nariz.

- Eso quiere decir que se están preparando para una guerra. – dijo leon deteniendo la camioneta por que le semáforo estaba en rojo.

- Eso parece – Ada lo miro por un momento y luego volteo al camino.

- Crggg , Crgggg , a todas las unidades se les ordena que se dirijan al hotel edición , repito todas las unidades diríjanse al hotel Édison esta en llamas y hay que ayudar. – se es cuchaba por la radio

- Bueno hora de actuar – dijo leon acelerando el coche y poniendo la sirena.

Leon iba avanzando por las calles a gran velocidad, la gente estaba alarmada y por toda la zona había patrullas, ambulancias. Leon corría al hotel, este estaba en llamas, leon entro al edificio y empezó a buscar gente que pudiera estar atrapada, mientras tanto afuera Helena, Ada y los otros evacuaban a la gente mientras seguían llegando camiones de bomberos , por el lado de leon las cosas no iban bien , ya llevaba mucho tiempo adentro inhalando el humo lo cual le traería consecuencias si no se daba prisa , a lo lejos escucho un llanto de bebe , leon corrió a donde provenía el llanto y encontró a una bebe en un armario llorando , la tomo y la abrazo para evitar que él bebe inhalara el humo , cuando levanto la vista solo se veían llamas y explosiones adentro , leon no tuvo otra opción más que saltar por la ventana y así lo hizo y para fortuna de el cuándo se aventó exploto todo el lugar abajo lo estaban esperando los bomberos con el trampolín para detener su caída , Helena al ver tal escena corrió a donde estaba su novio para verificar que estaba bien , enseguida llegaron paramédicos para atender al bebe y a leon pero la vida hacia enojar a Helena apropósito o quizás estaba completamente celosa pues la que atendió a leon era una paramédico rubí de ojos verdes y con un gran cuerpo pero lo más sorprendente era lo hermosa que era , leon no le tomo importancia a la paramédico porque él ya tenía novia . cuando la paramédico se iba a retirar le guiño el ojo a leon y acto seguido se fue del lugar dejando a una Helena completamente muerta por los celos , leon al notar como se había puesto su novia fue y la abrazó por la espalda y acto seguido le dio un beso en la mejilla .

- Te vez más hermosa cuando te pones celosa – leon le susurraba al oído aun con el agarre por su cintura.

- Es que me hacen enojar, como tuvo la descares de guiñarte el ojo sabiendo que tú ya tienes novia.

- He...no creo que supiera que tengo novia – decía leon como pregunta.

- Ha ósea que te avergüenza que sepan que somos novios ?– Helena levanto la voz mientras se liberaba de su agarre

- Que ? , claro que no, es solo que ella no lo sabia . – aclaraba leon mientras intentaba entrelazar sus manos con Helena .

- Claro defiende a tu noviecita – Helena estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

- Helena por favor, no me gusta que pelemos, tu sabes que yo te quiero a ti y que haría lo que fuese necesario para que siempre sea así – leon abrazo a Helena y loe daba un beso en la frente a lo cual Helena respondió devolviéndole el abrazo y colocando su rostro sobre el pecho de leon.

- Disculpa mis celos tontos.

- No son tontos, eso me demuestra que me quieres – leon puso su mano en la barbilla de Helena obligándola a verlo a los ojos. – No quiero a nadie más que a ti , no lo olvides – dicho esto la beso muy tiernamente y esta respondió de la misma manera pasando sus manos por detrás del cuello de leon profundizando más el beso , a pocos metros Ada ayudaba a unos niños a encontrar a su mama , cuando los encontró y se dio media vuelta vio el beso de leon y Helena lo cual le provoco mucho dolor pero ese dolor que sentía ella era la única responsable de ellos pues siempre trato a leon como un peón de ajedrez y lo peor es que lo ilusionaba pero siempre le terminaba rompiendo el corazón es lo menos que se merecía por hacerle eso . Ada se fue al coche a esperarlos.

Pasados unos minutos llegaron todos y se marcharon del lugar, el silencio en la camioneta era un poco incómodo y leon encendió la radio, patrullaron la ciudad por horas y ya estaba oscureciendo solo faltaba 1 hora para las 10 , solo una hora más para que acabara su turno, estaban estacionados en una esquina , todos excepto leon estaban recostados durmiendo un rato , pero algo pasaba con leon estaba muy pensativo fue entonces que decidió salir del coche para poder pensar mejor y reacomodar sus pensamientos , salió del auto sin hacer ruido y empezó a caminar, las calles estaban vacías no había nadie más que él o eso parecía , leon al ir caminando lo seguían varias sombras muy cerca de el . Se sentó en una banca con la cabeza abajo, puso sus manos en su cabeza y empezó a pensar en los planes que posiblemente tenia Beringer . Se escucharon unos pasos y leon saco su pistola apuntando a donde se escuchaban aquellos pasos pero para su sorpresa no era nadie más que Ada.

- Todo bien leon ? – Ada se acercaba a él y se sentó a su lado.

- Eso creo

- Que pasa contigo , te noto frustrado – Ada realmente estaba preocupada por la actitud de leon.

- He estado pensando en muchas cosas como por ejemplo Beringer y sus planes.

- Seguro que eso es lo único que te preocupa ?

- Si por ? – leon mentía, no era solo eso y el y Ada lo sabían.

- Leon, te conozco muy bien y sé que no es eso lo que te preocupa, acaso no confías en mi ?

- Claro que confió en ti , es solo que no sé qué es lo que pasa realmente conmigo

- Entiendo.

- Lo que pasa es que cuando te veo tengo un presentimiento, siento algo es como si fuera un secreto y este destinado a vivir con esa duda.

- Creo que sé qué clase de secreto es.

- Enserio ?

Ada solo asintió y poco a poco se acercó a leon reduciendo considerablemente la distancia entre ellos a tal grado que sus labios estaban muy cerca .leon estaba muy nervioso y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso.

- Leon….yo…te amo – dicho esto sus labios se juntaron en un beso muy tierno, leon tenía los ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, pasados unos segundos se separaron.

- Ada puso su mano en las de leon esperando una respuesta o lo que fuera por parte de leon pero esa respuesta iba a tardar un poco porque leon estaba choqueado entonces al ver que leon no respondía Ada hablo primero.

- Lamento todas las veces que te dejaba solo pero entiende que tenía cosas por hacer pero eso se acabó , yo solo quiero estar contigo .

- Yo….- antes de que hablara leon , aparecieron varios sujetos vestidos de negro con capuchas y camuflaje nocturno , Ada y leon se prepararon para enfrentarlos pero no paso eso uno de los encapuchados arrojo un disco con una portada muy inusual era una águila con las alas extendidas y abajo una esvástica nazi , para cuando leon y Ada levantaron la vista ya no estaban pero de algo estaban seguros , a partir de ese día las cosas iban a cambiar radicalmente.

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 3, espero y sea de su agrado , publicare cada viernes si es posible , quiero dar las gracias a toda la gente que esta la pendiente de mi historia , espero que dejen sus comentarios si les gusto y si no por que , acepto opiniones por que esta historia tiene el fin de que se entretengan . sin mas por el momento quedo antes ustedes


	4. CONDENADOS

Los personajes no me pertenecen,( que mala suerte) son propiedad de capcom, solamente la historia es mía.

ANTES DE EMPEZAR CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DEBO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA SI IBA A PARTICIPAR EN EL RETO DE MÚSICA QUE INSPIRADA DE UN SOLO ONE -SHOT PERO ESTABA TAN INSPIRADO QUE DECIDÍ CONTINUARLA Y HACERLE NO SOLO UNA HISTORIA SINO UNA SAGA DE 3 QUE SERÁN LA CONTINUACIÓN DE ESTA , ACLARADO ESTO PASARE A DARLE LAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA , DE VERDAD ME HACEN MUY FELIZ LEYÉNDOLA Y RECUERDEN QUE PARA MI ES MUY IMPORTANTE QUE DEJEN SU REVIEWS , ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUS SUGERENCIAS POR QUE ESTA HISTORIA TIENE ESE FIN QUE SE DIVIERTAN . BUENO PASANDO A LO BUENO COMENCEMOS CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Condenados.

Después de que leon recogiera el disco fijo su mirada en Ada pero al parecer esta estaba muy preocupada, se le veía un tanto nerviosa desde que aparecieron esos sujetos, su mirada estaba clavada en aquel disco, no dejaba de mirar el águila, leon noto eso y guardo el disco en su chamarra para después acercarse a Ada, leon coloco su mano en la barbilla de Ada obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos azules que siempre la hacían sentir amada y protegida.

- Estas bien ? , te vez nerviosa – leon se oía muy preocupado por la reciente actitud de Ada.

- Si…estoy bien gracias – Ada mentía pero ella sabía disimularlo muy bien y para evitar más preguntas por parte del rubio puso sus manos en sus brazos en señal de frio y cuando leon noto eso se quitó su chamarra y se la puso a Ada y esta acepto el detalle del rubio.

- Quieres un café ? – leon le preguntaba regalándole una sonrisa mientras la veía a los ojos, la distancia entre ellos era corta, para hacer el ambienté más agradable empezó a nevar levemente en el parque. Ada asintió y se fue con leon a un puesto donde vendían cafés, capuchinos, galletas etc. El regreso a la camioneta fue bastante incómodo para ambos porque ninguno articulaba una sola palabra hasta que Ada rompió ese silencio.

- Vaya día he ? – Ada volteaba a ver a leon y constantemente le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa que este le devolvía de la misma manera , antes de llegar a la camioneta con los demás leon sujeto a Ada por el brazo lo que provoco que Ada tirara lo que llevaba y sin previo aviso la beso , Ada no se esperaba algo como eso pero después de unos segundos correspondió el beso y paso sus brazos por detrás del cuello de leon , después de unos momentos Ada se intentaba separar de los labios de leon pero este no se dejaba entonces Ada opto por decir su nombre en un intento de detener ese beso.

- Leon…leon – pero leon la seguía besando, acariciándole el pelo hasta que Ada logro separarlo de ella con mucho esfuerzo y entonces hablo – leon, lo que estamos haciendo no es correcto, porque tú tienes novia y no está bien que hagamos esto a sus espaldas.

- Lose, pero no pude contenerme el poder sentir tus deliciosos labios otra vez, Ada yo te amo y solo a ti – leon acariciaba las mejillas de Ada.

- Leon yo te comprendo, porque yo también te amo y no soporto verte con otra mujer pero por el momento no podemos hacer nada, lo mejor será olvidar lo que paso entre nosotros por un tiempo, es lo mejor para ambos – Ada no podía creer lo que está diciendo pues una parte de ella le decía que eso era lo correcto y otra que no.

- Por favor Ada no me dejes otra vez , no lo soportaría de nuevo – leon empezó a acariciar su pelo mientras la veía a los ojos con unos ojos de cachorrito que causo que a Ada se le rompiera el corazón al ver a su amado así , pero seguía convencida que era lo mejor .

- Por favor leon no hagas esto más difícil – Ada quito con suavidad las manos de leon, al hacer eso no podía seguir viéndolo a los ojos entonces bajo su mirada al suelo y enseguida la levanto con dirección al cielo, a pesar de todo la noche era muy bonita y decidió volver a hablar – lo mejor es que solo seamos amigos.

Leon al escuchar esa palabra quedo devastado , fue lo peor que le pudo decir , amigos, Ada solo lo miraba como un amigo y nada más , incluso el fuerte leon también llora y eso se podía ver que empezó a caer una lagrima de sus hermosos ojos azules .

Ada paso su dedo por la mejilla de leon quitando esa lagrima y lo único que se le ocurrió fue regalarle una sonrisa e incluso a ella también se le querían salir las lágrimas pero ella se tenía prohibido a si misma llorar y menos enfrente de alguien más. Leon lo tomo lo mejor que puedo y le regalo una sonrisa lo más creíble que podía y luego estiro la mano lo cual Ada entendiendo a la perfección y se estrecharon las manos como buenos amigos, pero en lo más profundo de ambos les dolía y mucho.

Una vez que terminaron de estrecharse las manos continuaron con su rumbo hasta que llegaron a la camioneta, cuando llegaron solo se encontraban los agentes de la B.S.A.A y Helena, pero los otros 2 agentes de Umbrella no estaban lo cual preocupo a leon, pues a pesar de que estuviera Ada, aun no le tenía toda su confianza a Umbrella , pasados unos minutos a lo lejos se veían dos personas aproximarse hacia ellos , leon aun tenia de imagen a aquellos encapuchados que se le acercaron a él y a Ada , desenfundo su pistola y espero , cunado los sujetos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca leon noto de quien se trataba y bajo su pistola , los agentes de Umbrella se habían ido armados por un café . Llegaron a donde estaba leon, cuando se decidieron a subir a la camioneta se escuchó un disparo que dio justo en el cuello de uno de los agentes de Umbrella, enseguida leon se percató de un francotirador en un tejado y otro con binoculares a unos 20 metros de donde se encontraban ellos, leon saco comenzó a abrir fuego en contra del que se encontraba a 20 metros de él, de nueva cuenta se escuchó un disparo , al instante el otro agente de Umbrella estaba en el suelo muerto con un disparo en la cabeza , en cambio al primero al que le había dado en el cuello solo se estaba ahogando pero se estaba reincorporando a duras penas fue entonces que el de los binoculares saco un fusil de asalto MBA1 , disparo 8 balas las cuales todas dieron en el blanco y el segundo agente de Umbrella se encontraba muerto , Helena , Ada y los otros 2 agentes de la B.S.A.A. devolvieron los disparos pero al parecer al encapuchado no le afectaba en lo absoluto , una vez los agentes de Umbrella muertos el francotirador se puso de pie y desapareció entre la oscuridad por otra parte el otro encapuchado coloco su fusil en la espalda pero en el intento de escape fue derribado por leon que lo había alcanzado cuando cayeron al suelo el encapuchado se puso de pie antes y golpe a leon en la cara aun estando en el suelo , leon se paró y saco su cuchillo, ahora estaba listo para enfrentarlo , el encapuchado rio y de igual manera saco un cuchillo , pasaron varios segundos después de eso pero ninguno de los 2 comenzaba el ataque , leon harto de esperar fue el primero en lanzar el golpe que fue facialmente esquivado por el encapuchado , leon continuo lanzando varios golpes pero todos eran frustrados , en su último ataque el encapuchado detuvo el golpe con su mano y enseguida le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago que hizo que leon cayera de rodillas , una vez que leon estaba en esta posición el encapuchado le dio una patada en la cara lo que provoco que leon sangrada de la boca , el encapuchado corrió hacia leon a gran velocidad , para fortuna leon lo estaba esperando y con sus pies lo saco volando para que este cayera de espaldas , cuando leon se reincorporo y el encapuchado también se miraron fijamente a los ojos , ambos quietos pero en posición de pelea nadie dijo nada hasta que leon hablo primero .

- Quien eres y que es lo que quieres ? – la voz de leon sonaba agitada pero no quitaba su mirada asesina a su oponente el cual solo se limitó a reír.

- Jajaja , siempre la misma pregunta , bueno está bien , te lo diré , mis compañeros me dicen Silver Eye y soy del décimo segundo grupo de pelea Épsilon , y mi misión actual es matar a todos los traidores o a cualquiera que atente contra la seguridad y soberanía de Beringer.

- Entonces tú eres de Beringer? , entonces es cierto, están armando un ejército – leon estaba asombrado.

- Creo que dije demasiado, pero eso no importara cuando acabe contigo – el encapuchado corrió hacia leon y antes de llegar con el dio un salto y soltó una patada a leon lo que provoco que este soltara su cuchillo, el encapuchado saco de su bota una navaja y ataco a leon desde el suelo, leon logro detener la navaja, en un segundo giro sus ojos a la derecha y vio que estaba cerca su cuchillo. logro agarrarlo y de un golpe se quitó de encima al encapuchado dejándole una herida en la cara muy notoria. En seguida llegaron más agentes de la B.S.A.A junto con Helena y Ada para apoyar a leon, Silver Eye al verse rodeado arrojo al suelo una segadora y desapareció del lugar. Helena fue a revisar a su novio para confirmar que se encontraba bien.

- Tenemos que ir con Hunnigan – leon se oía agitado y bastante preocupado, pues su encuentro con Silver Eye le dio una idea de lo realmente estaba planeando Beringer.

Una vez que llegaron a las instalaciones de la B.S.A.A. leon se dirijio a donde estaba Hunnigan y sin decir una sola palabra aventó el disco a la mesa de Hunnigan a lo que está al ver tal acto hablo.

- Que es eso ?

- No lose pero sea lo que sea no es nada bueno Hunnigan , al parecer están armando un ejército para eliminar a todo aquel que atente contra la soberanía de Beringer , y están empezando a matar a agentes de Umbrella , hoy murieron 2 en un enfrentamiento con ellos .

- Y el disco que contiene.

- No lose pero será mejor que lo vea el presidente.

- Ok , convocaré una junta de emergencia para dentro de 2 horas , buen trabajo leon.

Pasadas las 2 horas llego el presidente.

- Que es lo que pasa ? – el presidente se escuchaba preocupado

- Señor presidente un grupo de personas desconocidas ataco y dejó como saldo 2 hombres de Umbrella Copr – informaba hunnigan

- Saben que es lo que quieren ?

- No señor , solo dejaron esto . – hunnigan le mostraba el disco al presidente.

- Muy bien ,que estamos esperando , reprodúzcanlo.

Hunnigan coloco en su computadora el disco y enseguida lo reprodujo.

Enseguida todas las pantallas que estaban prendidas y apagadas colocaron una imagen de un hombre un poco viejo. Vestía un traje negro y en su pecho tenía un águila color azul, se encontraba sentado en un escritorio con las manos entrelazadas y miraba seriamente a la cámara.

- Señor esta es una grabación en vivo y es transmitida en todo el país. – hablaba un ingeniero del otro lado del salón junto a las computadoras y con una Tablet en la mano para supervisar todo.

- Deténganla ¡ - gritaba el presidente mientras se ponía de pie.

La persona en la tele solo miraba la cámara y una vez confirmada que estaba en todas las televisoras del mundo hablo.

- Ciudadanos de Norteamérica , esta noche les vengo a hablar de un problema serio , nuestro gobierno no ha cumplido con sus promesas de traer la paz y la prosperidad que nos han prometido , sino al contrario, hemos empeorado y nos hemos vuelto pobres y ellos ricos , ya estoy cansado de que este sistema siga igual , por eso he creado un sistema que nos ayudara a derrocar a nuestro mal gobierno , por uno que si le importe el pueblo , he creado un grupo militar que estará en las calles protegiendo a los ciudadanos de los criminales , de los mismos policías corruptos , por ejemplo la B.S.A.A.

En la sala de juntas e la B.S.A.A todos escuchaban el mensaje atentamente, incluso tratando de localizar su posición para silenciarlo. Pero eso nunca sucedió el seguía hablando.

- Con esto yo quiero dar a entender que mi intención no es ser emperador , ese no es mi trabajo , yo no quiero mandar ni conquistar a nadie , quisiera ayudar a todos si fuera posible , judíos , negros , centroamericanos , todos los humanos queremos ayudarnos los unos a otros porque los seres humanos somos así , nosotros queremos vivir para la felicidad del otro. No su desgracia. En este país hay espacio para todos y nuestra tierra es rica, y puede alimentar a todos los seres, podemos hacer de esta vida libre y hermosa, pero hemos perdido el rumbo, la codicia a envenenado el alma del hombre, ha levantado barreras de odio, nos ha sumergido en la desgracia y las matanzas. Hemos desarrollado velocidad pero nos hemos encarcelado nosotros mismos, nuestros conocimientos nos han hecho sínicos y nuestra inteligencia duros y desconsiderados, pensamos demasiado pero sentimos muy poco, más que maquinas necesitamos humanidad, más que inteligencia necesitamos cortesía y bondad, sin estas cualidades la vida será violenta y todo estará perdido. Yo clamo por la fraternidad universal y la unión de todos los seres , aun ahora, mi voz será escuchada en todo el mundo, a millones de desdichados, hombres, mujeres y niños , que son víctimas de un sistema que hacer que el hombre torture y encarcelar a hombres inocentes, para aquellos que puedan oírme les digo: no desesperen , la desgracia que nos aqueja es tan solo la muerte de la codicia y del resentimiento de hombres que temen seguir el camino del progreso humano, ¡ el odio de los hombres pasara y caerán los dictadores y el poder que le quitaron al pueblo se lo regresare al pueblo ¡ y en tanto los hombres den la vida por ella, la libertad no ha de perecer, ¡ soldados , no se sometan a esas bestias, hombres que los desprecian y los esclavizan, que en nada valoran vuestras vidas, y les dicen que hacer, que pensar, y que sentir y los martirizan tratándolos como ganado, ¡ como inútiles carne de cañón ¡ , por eso, no se sometan a estos engendros, mitad hombre mitad maquina…con corazones de máquina, ustedes no son máquinas , no son ganado , ustedes son hombres ¡, ustedes no viven para el odio ni para el rechazo a todo lo que es natural, soldados ¡ no pelen por la esclavitud sino por la libertad, y ustedes el pueblo tienen el poder ¡, el poder de crear máquinas, el poder de crear felicidad. Ustedes el pueblo tienen el poder de hacer esta vida libre y hermosa, de hacer esta vida una maravillosa aventura,¡ entonces en nombre de la democracia utilicemos ese poder ¡ , peleemos por un mundo nuevo , por un mundo decente…que le dé al hombre la oportunidad de trabajar, a los jóvenes un futuro y a la vejes su seguridad, con estas promesas los gobiernos llegaron al poder , pero mienten ¡, no tienen intención de cumplir sus promesa , y nunca lo harán ¡ , ¡ los dictadores se hacen libres a ellos mismos…..pero esclavizan al pueblo ¡, ¡ luchemos nosotros ahora, para cumplir las promesa ¡ , luchemos para poder ser libres de las bestias , para acabar con la codicia, el odio y la intolerancia. Peleemos por un mundo en el que reine le razón , en el que la ciencia y el progreso nos conduzcan a todos a la felicidad, ¡ querido pueblo ¡ en nombré de la democracia debemos unirnos todos ¡

Una vez terminado el mensaje el presidente hablo en un leve susurro.

- Esto nos va a causar muchos problemas.

Continuara….

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 4 espero y sea de su agrado por que a mi en lo personal me encanto ,no oolviden que publicare cada viernes si es posible , quiero dar las gracias a toda la gente que esta la pendiente de mi historia , espero que dejen sus comentarios si les gusto y si no por que , acepto opiniones por que esta historia tiene el fin de que se entretengan . sin mas por el momento quedo antes ustedes


	5. FALSOS REGALOS PARTE 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen,( que mala suerte) son propiedad de capcom, solamente la historia es mía.

nueva forma de escribir.

**letra negra : lugar/ubicación-**

_letra italic es para pensamientos._

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA , DE VERDAD ME HACEN MUY FELIZ LEYÉNDOLA Y RECUERDEN QUE PARA MI ES MUY IMPORTANTE QUE DEJEN SU REVIEWS , ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUS SUGERENCIAS POR QUE ESTA HISTORIA TIENE ESE FIN QUE SE DIVIERTAN . BUENO PASANDO A LO BUENO COMENCEMOS CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

* * *

Capítulo 5: Falsos Regalos parte 1 .

Una vez que el mensaje acabo en la sala hubo un silencio total , nadie decía nada , el presidente estaba aun viendo la pantalla , todas las miradas se concentraron en el , el presidente alzo la vista y se dio media vuelta quedando completamente de frente hacia los demás , acto seguido hablo.

- por favor Hunnigan , solo quiero saber si los localizaste ? - la voz del presidente sonaba muy seria y al mismo tiempo desesperada por una respuesta afirmativa .a lo que hunnigan responde.

- lo siento señor presidente , pero , no tuvimos suficiente tiempo para poder localizar su ubicación , pero me imagino que no deben estar muy lejos de aquí , quizás tomaron un canal de televisión . hunnigan se encontraba revisando los datos en la computadora para después encarar al presidente en su evidente fracaso.

- En ese caso , quiero a todo el personal activo en alerta máxima , quiero que salgan y los encuentren , tenemos que silenciarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde - el presidente caminaba de un lado a otro del lugar mientras hablaba , también se le veía en su rostro preocupación .

- Quiere a todo el personal en las calles señor ? - hunnigan estaba dudando de la decisión que acababa de tomar el presidente.

- si quiero a toda la B.S.A.A. en alerta máxima junto con Umbrella corp , los quiero en las calles ahora mismo ¡ - el presidente perdió toda la tranquilidad que tenia .

- si señor lo que usted ordene - hunnigan se dio la vuelta y solo asintió al chico que tenia la radio , solo para darle la autorización.

- Atención a todo el personal de combate , acudan a sus puestos de combate , esto no es un simulacro repito esto no es un simulacro - una vez dadas las instrucciones por la radio en toda la base se prendieron las sirenas de alerta , y de muchos lados se podía ver a muchos agentes corriendo hacia sus posiciones .

* * *

**EN EL PUNTO DE ENCUENTRO . ( ósea donde todos los de la B.S.A.A. Y UMBRELLA CORP SE ESTAN REUNINDO )**

Las sirenas de alerta retumbaban en todo el lugar , haciendo que todos los agentes disponibles salieran al punto de encuentro , todos los agentes estaban vestidos de negro , ( igualitos al de la portada de Call of duty mw2 pero negros ) al rededor de 700 hombres estaban en formación a la espera de ordenes .

- atención ¡ - Chris estaba al mando de todas esas unidades , al escuchar su voz todos se pusieron en posición de firmes a la espera de instrucciones por parte de Chris - muy bien señores ¡ las ordenes son simples , tenemos que encontrar a unos bastardos que intentan poner a la gente y al ejercito en nuestra contra , nuesrto objetivo es sencillo , tenemos que arrestar a todo aquel que sea sospecho , sin importar nada , así que dedo en gatillo y mirada al frente y todos volveremos a casa , si o no ¡

- señor , si señor ¡ - todos gritaron al unísono.

- bien , ahora muévanse , - todos corrían a sus vehículos a toda velocidad , una vez todos listos se dirigieron a la salida en 3 grupos , uno de ellos estaba conformado por 9 camionetas Cheyenne y 4 camiones cargado por los agentes , el 2 grupo por solo 5 Cheyenne y 3 camiones y por ultimo el 3 grupo estaba conformado por 7 Cheyenne y 3 camiones . todos se encontraban en las calles y estaban dispersos

* * *

**Ahora con el presidente .**

león , Ada , Helena y los demás permanecían el la sala sin decir una sola palabra.

- bien eso es todo por hoy , pueden retirarse - el presidente se refería a los agentes antes mencionados , todos asintieron con con la cabeza pero antes de marcharse por completo , el presidente hablo - agente Scott Kennedy , necesito hablar con usted en privado .

- si señor presidente - Helena al escuchar que leon se iba aquedar un momento mas le dio un beso de piquito .

- te espero afuera - Helena paso su mano sobre el rostro de leon provocando asi que Ada se llenara de rsbis

Leon y el presidente caminaron hasta un habitación completamente aislada por todo , saco las llaves y entraron , el presidente se sirvió un trago de whisky y tomo asiento entrelazando las manos.

- lo que le voy a decir es extremadamente confidencial y nadie puede saberlo , solo usted y yo , quedo claro ?

- si señor - _pero que se trae entre manos ? , nunca antes lo había visto así , debe de ser algo importante ._

* * *

pasados unos minutos leon salió del centro de mando y se encontró con una Helena que lo recibió con un tierno beso que lo tomo por sorpresa pero que respondió de igual forma .

- y bien ? que te dijo ? - Helena se mostraba muy curiosa por saber la razón por la cual solo leon había permanecido con el presidente

- he ? a ... nada importante - leon solo trataba de evitar el tema , pero no le funciono pues Helena seguía preguntando.

- nada ? como que nada ? , no creo que hayas estado allá adentro hablando de nada.

- descuida Helena no es nada importante , solo quería un informé nada mas - Helena no se trago la mentira , pero ya le preguntara después.

- bueno , tengo hambre , vamos por un café .

- mm si , vamos - Helena se abrazo el brazo de leon y salieron directamente al coche de leon y se dirigieron a un café cerca del Empire state .

durante todo el camino , nadie dijo nada , el silencio se hizo muy incomodo , tal vez para Helena ese silencio era muy malo , a pesar de que león le dijo que no pasaba nada , en lo mas profundo ella sabia que sea lo que sea que haya hablado león con el presidente debió haber sido muy importante , por parte de león , el solo iba concentrado en el camino , pero aun recordaba cada palabra que el presidente le dijo .

- _Pero por que ? , será acaso la única opción ? , pero por que ahora ?._

* * *

_**FLASHBACK.**_

_**( poner en you tube : alone Wolf violin ) **_

_**El viento soplaba libremente por el campo , pequeñas plantas se movían de un lado a otro en un suave movimiento a causa del viento , estaba la puesta de sol , el paisaje es hermoso , las nubes en el cielo son naranjas y el campo es verde en su totalidad y a lo lejos ... una cabaña .**_

_**-**_mama ? que a pasado ? , acaso mi papa no va a venir ? - era la voz de un niño muy pequeño , no revesaba los 6 años , el pobre veía a su madre con lagrimas en los ojos , al parecer la noticia no le agradaba , la madre lo veía desde la cocina , no podía disimular la tristeza en sus ojos azules , era indescriptible su tristeza , la madre se acerca lentamente hasta su hijo , una vez enfrente de el se puso de rodillas y en un intento por controlar sus lagrimas sonrió , pero no era cualquier sonrisa , es una sonrisa que solo las madres pueden dar , en un momento, acaricio el pelo rubio de aquel niño .

- escucha hijo , papa no puede venir hoy , pero no olvides que el te ama con todo su corazón , aunque no lo veas el siempre esta contigo aquí , en tu corazón - la madre acariciaba con ternura las mejillas del niño y este solo le veía con tristeza , al igual que ella sus ojos azules también demostraban tristeza .

- pero , papa dijo que vendría , será que ya no me quiere ? - la madre al escuchar lo ultimo no soporto mas y comenzó a llorar levemente mientras abrazaba a su hijo .

- no mi amor , como crees , lo que pasa es que papa esta lejos de casa por el momento y no puede venir a verte , pero me pidió que te entregara esto , para que siempre que te sientas solo o tengas problemas sepas que el estará siempre a tu lado -la madre había sacado una cadena que llevaba consigo una cruz hecha de oro y se la coloco a su hijo , el viento soplaba haciendo que el pelo negro de la madre se moviera con delicadeza .

* * *

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

leon seguía conduciendo sin decir una sola palabra . cuando llego a un alto detuvo el auto , y de su cuello saco una cadena con una cruz de oro , el tan solo verla le provoco que le diera melancolía al recordar a su madre , aquella mujer que le dio todo , que lo procuro , lo educo y sobre todo...lo amo , su madre llevaba ya algunos años que había muerto , murió unos cuantos meses antes de que leon llegara a Racoon City por primera vez , Helena noto aquella cadena , no sabia exactamente que era eso y que significaba para leon , la luz se puso en verde y ambos prosiguieron al café.

una vez llegados al café se estacionaron , leon le abrió la puerta a Helena pero era como ver a otro leon , su mirada era completamente diferente , sus ojos azules estaban apagados , mostraban tristeza, mostraban confusión , frustración , su mirada estaba pérdida.

- Pasa algo malo amor ? - Helena estaba preocupada , leon jamás se había comportado de esa manera , aun a pesar de las circunstancias el siempre se mostraba seguro de si mismo y no dejaba que nada le afectara .

- descuida Helena , es solo que , estoy un poco cansado es todo - leon no solía mentir en nada , pero por lómenos esta vez tenia que hacerlo , no solo por lo que había hablado con el presidente , sino también por lo que representaba esa cruz en su vida y como estaban las cosas no podía darse el lujo de deprimirse así que solo le regalo la sonrisa mas sincera que pudo , Helena aun no estaba convencida del todo de la respuesta de leon pero prefirió no insistir mas .

pasados unos minutos el mesero llego con sus ordenes , Helena pidió un café negro al igual que leon , ambos seguían sin decir palabra alguna l, el silencio era incomodo , leon seguía perdido en sus pensamientos pero por que ?

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

- escucha leon , lo que te voy a decir es altamente clasificado entendido ? , esto no puede salir de aquí . - leon solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de que no diría nada a nadie , el presidente se dirigió a un cuadro con el pintado en el , saco una tarjeta e ingresó un código , detrás del cuadro había una caja fuerte muy pequeña , de dicha caja saco un expediente color amarillo y decía.-

: Expediente x

- sol hay un problema leon .

- cual ?.

- Tendrías que olvidarte de todo , fingirás tu muerte

* * *

continuara...


End file.
